


not your type, huh?

by anothermikaelson



Category: NCIS
Genre: 14x08 revisited: post 18x06 edition, Ellick, F/M, Fluff, I forgot how to tag, after rewatching every single ellick episode in history, here we are, this is kinda not really steamy at the beginning but anyway, this is totally how it would go down the second time lmao, wait no can this happen i miss the bishop brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: well, the bishop brothers definitely did NOT see that coming.--aka not really walking in but like it's still pretty awkwardaka ellie is definitely nick's type wdym
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	not your type, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> **this has no relation whatsoever to the previous story i wrote so abby and mcgee don't know here**

Nick presses a kiss to Ellie's collarbone, and she lets out a small moan before holding her hands up. "Okay, I think we're done now. The delivery guy should be here soon with food, and I think we're going to set off the smoke alarm." 

"Aw, come on, babe, we have a day off today," Nick pouts, and Ellie kisses him one last time, before stepping out of the shower. "Fine, I'll be here a little longer." 

Ellie laughs, and grabs her towel, heading into the bedroom to put on some clothes. She grabs a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of pajama bottoms, pulling them on. Picking up Nick's black button-down shirt from McGee's supposed wedding that he wore to their date last night, she puts them on, not bothering to put on a bra. Buttoning a few buttons definitely unevenly (who even buttons shirts evenly on the first try?), leaving the top and bottom few buttons undone, revealing enough cleavage for it to be PG-13ish. Then she pulls her wet hair in a messy braid, letting the water drip onto the floor, as she heads out the room, rubbing the back of her neck. 

She's literally two steps out when she hears familiar laughter from the couch, and turns to the living room. Her brothers are all watching the football game on TV, and, wait, when'd they get here? "What the hell? I thought you guys were coming tomorrow!" Ellie nervously turns to the bedroom, where Nick is still in the shower. 

Her brothers turn around. "We decided to come earlier. We knocked, but you didn't answer, so we entered. You were showering, so..." George smiles, and realization strikes him. "Wait, why's the water still running?" 

_Shit_. Ellie randomly makes up the first lie that she can think of. "My friend took the dog out for a walk, and she'll be back any minute now, so you guys should go and come back later. Bathtime is chaotic." 

John's eyes widen. "You have a dog? Since when?" 

Ellie groans. "Since a few weeks ago..." She adjusts the collar of Nick's shirt, relieving an itch. 

"So who's the new boyfriend?" Robbie asks. 

"What? How'd you guys know-" 

George snickers. "Well, one, you're wearing a guy's shirt. Two, nice hickeys." 

Alarmed, Ellie grabs her phone to see for herself. "What? I don't-" Her gaze falls onto the fresh reddish-purple mark right above her collarbone, and it's bigger twin a few inches lower, just above her breast. "Holy-" 

"So, who's this guy?" John asks. 

Ellie racks her brain for some excuse, since literally no one knows about her and Nick except for Amanda and Lucia. "Uhh...no one." 

Robbie sits up. "Hey, El, your bathtub's gonna flood soon." 

_Shit, shit, shit._ "It'll shut off eventually. I, uh, updated my bathroom." 

"Oh, okay." Her brothers nod, and Ellie sighs in relief. At least only Nick and now McGee know about the sweaty neck thing. 

"Hey, did the delivery guy come with food yet?" Ellie asks, silently begging for Nick to never leave the bathroom. 

John shakes his head. "Nope. What'd you order?" 

Ellie smirks. "Nothing for you guys, that's for sure." She pretends to check her phone, and looks up. "Oh, my friend's almost here. You guys should go. I'll call you guys when you can come back." 

"No, it's fine, Ellie. We can stay. I, for one, want to meet your dog." George smiles, and Ellie inwardly groans. "And also, Ellie, I think your bathtub's actually going to flood." 

_Damn it, Nick!_ Ellie sighs. "Trust me, it's fine." 

As if on cue, the water stops running. "Wow, I guess you're right," John says. 

"Told you." Ellie gives them a knowing look. 

"Wait, you totally dodged the question. Who are you dating?" Robbie asks, prompting Ellie to walk to the kitchen and pour herself a cup of water. "Hey, don't avoid the question!" 

Ellie groans. "Don't worry, I ran background checks." She takes a sip of water, taking her mug out with her, and stands behind her brothers, facing the TV. 

John looks over. "I bet it's another coworker." 

"John!" 

Ellie doesn't know how Nick's timing works, but at that exact second, he walks out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. "Hey, babe, are you wearing my shirt again?" He takes a few steps out of the bedroom before seeing Ellie's brothers, with their jaws dropped. "Oh, hey guys." Ellie's cheeks heat up.

George recovers first. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here. I moved in a few months ago." Nick raises an eyebrow.

"Not your type, huh?" 

Nick crosses his arms. "Things have changed." 

Ellie's face is still flaming. "Can we please not do this right now?" 

"Hold up, you two were just-" Robbie points in between the two of them, and Ellie buries her face in Nick's shoulder. 

"This is so embarrassing," Ellie mumbles. 

The doorbell saves them, and Nick gets the hint, leaving to get the door for the food. 

"So, you and 'not your type,' huh?" John asks. 

"Things escalated these last few years." Ellie brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face. 

"What happened, exactly?" George asks. 

Ellie groans, and reaches over for the cup of coffee Nick hands her, leaving her water behind. "Undercover couple missions, babysitting, Nick thinking I drowned underwater and saving the stupid lake water, almost getting hit by a car, oh, and two bomb encounters in a week." Ellie exhales. "Yeah." 

Robbie looks impressed, but worried. "You almost got hit by a car? And you had two bomb encounters in a week?"

"Nick pushed me out of the way of the stupid car, and then I was almost forced onto a rigged plane. Then we were trapped in a cell underground that was rigged to blow, and then after we escaped, things got...heated." 

"We don't need details about that, thanks." George holds a hand up, and Nick walks back with a breakfast sandwich for Ellie. "So, what are your intentions with my sister, Nick?" 

"George!" Ellie practically yells. 

"Fine. How long?"

"Eight months. And please don't tell anyone at work. Gibbs would kill us." 

Robbie nods. "Okay. Anyway, you might want to cover that up." He brushes his neck, and points to Ellie, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm good. How long are you guys staying?" 

"Three days. We'll camp out here, El." 

Nick nods. "Okay. Well, Ellie and I are going to the gym now-" 

"No, we're not!" Ellie protests. "I just ate!" 

"Yeah, now you have to burn it off." 

"So you're dating a gym rat?" John asks. 

Ellie rolls her eyes again. "You have no idea how much protein powder is hiding in the pantry." 

Nick nudges Ellie. "Anyway, let's go." He presses a kiss to Ellie's shoulder before heading into their room. 

"You should go, Ellie. We'll be fine here." Robbie motions for her to go, and Ellie sighs. 

"If I come back to make a mess, you guys will be sleeping on the streets." 

"Yes, ma'am." Her brothers mockingly salute, and Ellie sticks her tongue out at them before heading into the bedroom. 

"We're not actually going to the gym, are we?" Ellie asks. 

Nick laughs. "What? Of course not, we're going back to the office. I can think of at least one unused conference room-" 

Ellie smacks Nick's arm, laughing, before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella short and straight to the point but like writers block sucks lmao
> 
> i think i'll do a second part to this but ncis mcrt edition? like "is that nick's shirt?" or something idk


End file.
